


Hold Me Tonight

by Spideypool is my weakness (CinnabunAngel)



Series: Let's explore kinks, Spideypool style [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Peter has had sex with girls before if that counts??, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Virgin Peter Parker, experienced Wade Wilson, sinning is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabunAngel/pseuds/Spideypool%20is%20my%20weakness
Summary: Peter and Wade have been dating for a few months now, Wade being patient this whole time makes Peter want to give him something special. Special and something he can't ever get back, and that's okay because he loves this man and knows he won't lose him, he's too stubborn to leave.Peter is 20, Wade is 27. Everyone is very legal and all adult.





	

"Psst, you're sexy when you're stuffing your face," Wade whispered into Peter's ear nearly making him fall off the edge of the roof he was sitting on.

 

"Sh-shut up," Peter coughed, trying not to choke on the taco the merc had gotten him earlier that night.

 

Wade snickered as he plopped down next to the superhero that he was still convinced had copied his super suit. "It is though, knowing just how much you can stuff in your mouth is a turn on, you know," Wade teased elbowing the younger man. He still was amazed that somehow he'd talked the younger man into giving him a chance and go out with him.

 

"Shut up Wade," Peter huffed, glad that he had his mask hiding most of his face asides from his mouth. "Maybe you're just a perverted old man, picking on guys seven years younger than yourself," Peter shot back looking towards the other man.

 

_{Oooh, he's got you}_

 

_[He called us oooold!! How Rude, that's rude, we should show him that age is just a number!!]_

 

"Ouch Petey, that hurts," Wade snickered not letting it actually hurt his feelings. Wade leaned over though nuzzling into Peter's neck. "You don't usually stay out this late Spidey, do you not have homework due tomorrow morning?" Wade continued as he reached up to his own mask to pull it up just enough that he could start pressing love bites against Peter's neck through the costume.

 

"Mmm, nope. No homework so I get to act like a big kid," Peter laughed leaning away as he bit his lip slightly on purpose trying to be seductive. They'd been dating for a few months now, only getting to the point of heavy make-out sessions as Peter hadn't been quite ready to move on past that as he'd only dated girls up to that point. He wasn't quite ready to top and the idea of topping Wade wasn't something he'd really thought about. The young brunette had gotten himself prepared mentally what it meant to be with another man and all that it entailed, but to actually do it was a whole different story. 

 

Wade chuckled leaning back, "Mm, so if I invited you to my little happy home would that mean you'd at least think about it?" It was amazing, even with Wade's mask covering his face for the most part he could still see the look he was giving the younger man. The look of 'I totally wanna do you but only if that's okay with you' played on the older man's mask, and that turned the younger man on. Knowing Wade wanted to actually do things like that with him but would respect him enough to hold back if Peter wasn't ready.

 

"Mmm, maybe, but you'd have to ask to find out the answer," Peter teased before finishing his taco and pulling his mask back down.

 

"Well, will you stay the night with this lonely man tonight?" Wade asked as he leaned in.

 

_{Holy fuckin' chimichangas we might be getting' some Spidey ass tonight~}_

 

_[And Peter's butt is very cute]_

 

"Mm, I think I will," Peter hummed glancing sideways towards the older man who seemed to be beaming like a child who finally got what he wanted.

 

"Sweet! It'll be like a sleepover but better," Wade chirped overly happy in Peter's opinion but he shrugged it off. They stayed out for a while longer, making sure there was no one out and about tearing up the town. Eventually, though Wade led the younger man towards the apartment complex that he was staying at, which shocking to Peter's knowledge is actually very close to where Peter was living with his aunt. 

 

"Wow, look I found the one standing spot in here," Peter hummed teasingly as the floor was littered with food wrappers, dirty clothes and other things that could be considered lethal.

 

"Well I didn't have time to clean up for my cute boyfriend, if I'd known he was willing to stay the night with me I would've cleaned the whole place up all nice for you," Wade pouted but Peter giggled at that as he carefully walked over to the taller man, slipping his arms around Wade's waist.

 

"I'm only teasing you doofus," Peter giggled as he leaned up nipping at Wade's neck.

 

"Mmm, you're being a flirt Petey," Wade purred looking down at Peter, reaching up to roll the younger man's mask up and flung it to the couch. "Damn you really are the cutest person I've ever seen," Wade murmured as he reached to his own mask, only rolling it up half way so he could kiss the younger man.

 

Peter's arms snaked their way up around Wade's neck, pulling him in closer so he could kiss him deeper. Wade had an unmistakable taste, a mix between taco bell and something else, something only known as Wade-like. Peter leaned back smirking slightly as his cheeks were flush, "You really should do the same, take your mask off. It'd only be fair you know."

 

"Yeah but I'm not cute like you," Wade said softly, "I'm kinda…y'know, not much of a looker…"

 

"Shut up," Peter rolled his eyes, he knew that Wade was disfigured, though not to the details of how badly, "Do you really think I'm only dating you because of how you look? I've never seen your face and you asked me out. And you know what, the fact I hadn't seen your face yet didn't play a role in saying yes. It was…" His cheeks flushed darker as he realized he was sounding rather girly, getting all gushy over his feelings for the older man, feeling like they were kindred souls.

 

"Fine, but if you recoil because of it I'm going to say 'I told you so'," Wade warned. Peter nodded though he doubted that'd be the case. The brunette reached up and rolled Wade's mask up and off Wade's head, throwing it where his own mask had landed.

 

"See, I'm not turned off by seeing your face," Peter said reaching up and not hesitating to cup the older man's face in his hands. That simple touch seemed to relax the older man. "I think you look handsome," Peter mused as he leaned back up to kiss the older man. Wade didn't hesitate to kiss Peter more than happy to deepen the kiss further, scooping the man up easily. Peter's legs wrapping around Wade's waist as his arms hugged Wade around the neck. Through the spandex and leather, he could feel Wade's size.

 

"Wade," Peter breathed as his lips broke the kiss for air, Peter could feel himself getting excited just as much as Wade was getting. He was ready for this step, he knew he was. He leaned up to the older man's ear purring, "Take me to your bedroom Wade, I wanna do more than kissing tonight."

 

"God damn, Petey, you know how to sweet talk me," Wade chuckled but didn't hesitate to start towards the bedroom and Peter was shocked to find the room in better shape than the other rooms he'd seen. The floor was clean, though there were clothes piled up in the corner asides from that it was spotless. Wade set Peter down gently only so he could reach around and slowly unzip Peter's costume.

 

"This is so embarrassing," Peter mused as he could feel his cheek redden as he gently reached up to push his costume down showing off his pale skin that was spotted lightly with light brown freckles. That was something Wade hadn't expected and pleasantly enjoyed, leaning in to kiss at the light speckles. "Th-this is so not helping the embarrassing part!" Peter nearly yelped in shock at the feeling of his boyfriend's lips pressing against his skin.

 

"No, but how can I help myself when they're so cute?" Wade asked, his lips once again pressing gently on Peter's shoulder.

 

_{He's totally getting' turned on! We're turnin' our baby boy on!!}_

 

_[He is getting turned on, we can feel that]_

 

Peter couldn't help but let out a soft moan, he'd never been touched so gently like this. It was definitely different to be with another guy versus a girl. "Wade, that does feel very good," Peter admitted happily and shuddered as he felt Wade tug his costume down further, down to his waist.

 

"Now the grand reveal if Peter Parker wears boxers or goes commando under his suit~" Wade hummed winking at Peter. He was happy to at least tonight the younger man was going commando, finding Peter's dick standing straight up for him. "Damn, that is sexy. You were plotting to seduce me one way or another, weren't you~" Wade teased as he watched Peter step out of the rest of his suite.

 

"Sh-shut up, maybe I was planning on that," Peter admitted looking down at Wade's body, wiggling his brows, "Your turn big guy~"

 

"Mmm, you think you can handle my package? It's bigger than my swords baby boy," Wade teased with a slight chuckle. Peter happily unzipped the top of Wade's costume not so gently pushing the coat half of the uniform off the man.

 

"I don't know what you were worried about, you really are hot," Peter admitted without thinking about what he was saying. That brought a grin to the older man's lips. Carefully Wade undid his own belt and carefully set it down on the nightstand as he watched Peter crawl onto the bed.

 

"Damn, never in my life would I ever guess I'd get this lucky to see my cute spidey stark naked on my bed," Wade whistled as he unzipped his pants pushing his pants and boxers off before crawling up between Peter's legs.

 

"Heh, I'd never guess I'd end up getting with a loud mouth mercenary either," Peter said with a slight smirk. His body shuddering as he felt Wade's lips pressing kisses along Peter's smooth body that was playfully freckled. The freckles were hot in Wade's opinion. Wade had grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom out of his nightstand before he started to travel down too far. The older man didn't hesitate to leave hickeys on the younger's thighs, hips, along with his chest and stomach. By the end of the hickey spree, the younger man could've easily passed off as a cheetah that he had so many damn spots now. That thought made the older man grin and left Peter moaning as Wade teasingly would brush against Peter's already hard dick.

 

"Wa-Wade don't be mean," Peter huffed before chewing his bottom lip.

 

"Okay, okay," Wade hummed as he leaned down, running his tongue up the length of his dick to the very tip, licking the pre-cum off causing the younger man to moan, "Someone looks very happy to be touched~"  Wade's fingers gently teased at Peter's ass which made the younger man shudder and wiggle.

 

Wade knew this was Peter's first time with a man so he was trying to distract his body from feeling the new and odd pressure with something that he knew felt good. Wade slipped Peter's dick in his mouth as he quickly squirted some lube on his fingers before he rubbed at Peter's ass. A single finger slipping in past the tight ring of muscle, and this was the reason Wade wanted to stretch Peter a bit before using his dick right away, Peter's ass was so tight that it would've easily torn Wade's dick off.

 

"Wade," Peter moaned, the feeling of Wade's warm mouth engulfing his throbbing dick overruled the unpleasant feeling of the finger slipping inside his ass. That was until the older man brushed against a bundle of nerves the younger man never knew about making him arch his back gasping Wade's name. Wade slipped a second finger inside of Peter as he was distracted by the pleasure coursing through him.

 

Peter never imagined he could spread his legs up like this before. His body felt so good even with the fingers that were slowly spreading him open. He never imagined just how good it'd feel having fingers inside of him like this. "Wade more," He managed to get out for the first time. Wade grinned around Peter's dick happy to hear that he was starting to get used to having something in his ass like this. A third finger was added to Peter's ass while Wade deep throated Peter's throbbing cock, his nose pressed right against the younger man's dark brown pubes. He could smell the sweat and it smells sweet, it was Peter. Peter always smelled sweet to the mercenary. 

 

_{Holy fuck we're actually deep throating the Spidey-Man, and he's moaning like crazy with our fingers inside his cute ass!!! This isn't a dream right?!}_

 

_[This isn't a dream, this is incredible, absolutely incredible.]_

 

It was actually rather easy to slip a fourth finger inside of Peter's ass. Wade was thick so he didn't want Peter to hurt when he switched over to using it.

 

"I-I'm g-going to cum," Peter moaned. Wade smiled as he added more pressure, sucking more feverish as his fingers spread slightly, rubbing and teasing the younger man's prostate. "Wade," Peter moaned, his back arching as he pushed deeper inside of Wade's throat as he slightly clenched around the man's fingers. Wade didn't hesitate to swallow all of Peter's cum.

 

"Delicious," Wade purred as he sat back on his knees looking down at Peter.

 

"Sh-shut up," Peter panted, he could feel his ass twitching from the loss of substance. "M-my b-butt, it feels g-good? It felt g-good Wade," He admitted looking unsure this was the first time he'd ever had his ass played with. He'd never touched it himself as it never crossed his mind.

 

"That's good. That's very, very good," Wade said with a bright grin. He hummed as he rolled the condom on then lubing up his dick. "You…you are sure you want this, right?" Wade asked, "Be-because I doubt I'll have control of stopping after I start…you know..?"

 

"Yes Wade," Peter said nodding.

 

"You're 100% sure," Wade asked as he double checked.

 

"Wade, I mentally prepped for this for a week," Peter admitted, "Please, stop questioning it. I'm ready, I'm ready for this Wade." Peter smiled showing him that he was ready for this. Wade nodded and slowly guided his tip to Peter's ass, slowly pushing inside of Peter. Peter shuddered and moaned, the feeling of being entered like this…it was new, completely new to him. For a very brief second, he wondered if this is what his ex's had felt before when he was their first.

 

"Breath baby boy, breath, relax," Wade cooed softly next to Peter's ear. Peter nodded as he took a deep breath and tried to relax knowing that if he continued to clench Wade's dick it wouldn't be comfortable for either of them. The smaller man slipped his arms up and around Wade's shoulders, hugging him for comfort.

 

"It feels weird," Peter admitted as he finally caught his breath, "A good kind of weird though…like we're actually connected. I really like that." Peter pressed his lightly sweat covered forehead against Wade's shoulder as he concentrated on breathing.

 

"I'm really glad I'm your first," Wade murmured pressing gentle kisses against Peter's ear, jaw, and along with his neck as he sunk his dick in further until he was completely inside the younger man. "Your ass feels incredible, it's hugging me so much," Wade teased, "It's holding on like your life depends on it."

 

Peter chuckled slightly at Wade's comment but wiggled slightly, he really couldn't believe his ass could even feel this good with Wade's cock let alone being this close to Wade that he could see his reflection in his eyes. "Yo-you can move Wade, I'm used to it," Peter softly mumbled as his body had gotten used to the size of Wade's dick.

 

"Okay, tell me if it hurts and I'll try to stop," Wade said, earning an eye roll from Peter but he did appreciate the fact that Wade cared if he felt good or was in pain. Wade carefully pulled back and thrust forward, moving his hips against Peter's at a nice and slow rhythm to let Peter get used to it. As Peter was now moaning and practically moving his own hips to meet with Wade's thrusts, Wade took that as a good sign that he was enjoying it. Wade's grunts and groans were music to the flustered and very happy brunette.

 

"Ahh, Wade," Peter moaned letting go of the older man's shoulder and grip at the sheet under him, "This feels really good, like reaaaally good." That earned the younger man a smirk from the elder.

 

"Good," Wade chirped as he leaned up grasping Peter's hips to tug them up to meet with his thrusts at a different angle. "Fuck Petey, your ass is incredible, better than I could've imagined," Wade groaned, letting one of his hands trail along Peter's hip bone down to his bouncing hard on. "I haven't even touched your dick yet and it's already got pre-cum dripping from it. You really are a pervert just as much as I am. You're already feeling this good from just your ass being played with," Wade cooed with a devious grin, "I was thinking about playing with it some but it looks like it's having enough fun as is."  
 

"Wade, no, please touch it," Peter begged as he panted, "Touch it, please. I want your hand touching my d-dick."

 

Wade grinned and purred, "Since you asked so nicely I guess I can." Wade's calloused hand rubbed up against Peter's dick open-handedly. Peter gasped and moaned even at the simple touch. But the moment Wade's hand touch left his dick Peter was about to whine but he gasped and moaned as Wade's hand had caught his balls.

 

"Fuck, Wade, there," Peter moaned as he arched his back, "There! Please don't stop playing with them!" Peter moaned as his balls were played with, not realizing how sensitive they'd gotten in the process. The younger man's legs wrapped around Wade's hips as he was nearing his orgasm. "Fuck, harder, please," Peter begged. 

 

"Wow, you really are kinky as fuck," Wade teased playfully, but he started to thrust into Peter harder, making sure he hit Peter's sensitive part.

 

"Fuuck Wade, I'm so close," Peter moaned, "I'm going to cum, Wade I'm going to cum with your dick inside me." The brunette grinned more seductively than he'd meant to catching the man that never shut up actually forget how to word for a moment. His hand letting go of Peter's balls and pulling him up so he was sitting on his dick.

 

"Fuck," Wade moaned as he cupped Peter's ass and spread the younger man's ass so he could hit deeper. "I'm going to cum," Wade moaned into Peter's shoulder, "I'm going to cum inside of you."

 

"Oh god," Peter moaned as he started to move his hips harder against Wade's movements, fuck it felt so good. "I'm cumming," Peter moaned arching his back as his hot cum spurted and hit Wade's chest. The feeling of Peter's cum on Wade's chest turned the man on even more.

 

"Fuck Petey," Wade moaned as he leaned forward catching one of Peter's soft nipples in his mouth. He sucked and teased the pink and delicate skin making it hard just like a small pebble. That's when Peter felt the warm feeling of Wade's condom ballooning inside his ass. That sent Peter over the edge for a second time in a row as he'd still been in the afterglow of his first anal orgasm.

 

Peter clung to Wade moaning the older man's name over and over as Wade's hips continued to pump inside of Peter, Peter's ass milking Wade's cock. Slowly though Wade pulled himself out of the smaller man.

 

"That was incredible," Wade softly groaned as he gently laid down and pulled Peter down to lay on his chest. Peter just bobbed his head in agreement, Wade gently rubbed the brunette's back, "You did incredibly you know that? I'm very, very happy with how good you felt."

 

"That was amazing," Peter mumbled as he crawled up Wade's chest, kissing Wade completely content on where and how they were right now. "Don't ever let go of me, okay? You're my boyfriend, and I'm never letting you go," He laughed gently before nuzzling into Wade's neck. It didn't take long for the brunette to fall asleep honestly. Wade was amazed by how cute the younger man was, though he had to roll on his side eventually so he could tug the condom off, tie it off and chuck it in the trash bin next to the nightstand. Once he did that he cuddled back up with Peter, pulling the blanket up so he could cover the two of them.

 

_{Holy shit we jus-}_

 

_[We just held the Spi-]_

 

"Yeah, I did," Wade quietly mused as he nuzzled Peter's soft and slightly sweaty hair. He still smelled sweet like honey in Wade's opinion. "Sleep well baby boy, I love you so much," Wade quietly murmured hugging Peter protectively as he fell asleep. That night Peter and Wade both slept really good, neither waking up from nightmares or moving around while they slept. They were just in perfect harmony. 


End file.
